Incomplete
by smoudy97
Summary: Would Baset really let the Uniter die her last life, without her completing her duties? If continued there will be romance. Possibly a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The ground was layered with pine needles and bark as Chloe laid, taking her final breaths. She never even thought of questioning James, the fellow Mai they befriended. Alek, Jasmine, and Valentina assured Chloe he meant only friendship and protection. They were deadly wrong.

James was bribed by the Order to find out everything about the Uniter and her protectors. He faithfully fulfilled his duties, reporting every night with details of their everyday lives. The Order wanted to know everything about the protectors so they would know when and where to attack.

Alek was attacked on his way to the penthouse, casually walking on an empty sidewalk.

Jasmine was attacked by James himself, on the way to their date location.

Valentina and the rest of the San Francisco Mai's were sneak attacked while discussing about the Uniter's safety.

All were alive, but extremely injured. Now finally on to Chloe.

The Uniter was captured and taken to an abandoned warehouse on her way to work. There they verbally abused her till her emotions were no more.

Worrying about Alek, the one she was destined to be with, Jasmine, the one girl who knew everything about her, Valentina, the strict motherly figure in her new reality, and Meredith, the mom who never found out about the Mai's.

By that point Chloe gave up, screaming to her hunters,

"Finish me off! You wanted me, you got me, now get the deed done!"

Whitney Rezza emerged from the shadows with a knife, used to kill her the last time.

Stabbed in the stomach 5 times, members of the Order dragged her to the woods, leaving her for the dead.

In a matter of minutes Chloe King, Uniter of the Mai race, will be dead for good.

But would Baset really allow the Uniter to die without completing her duties? It's up to you!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm willing to continue this, or leave it as a one shot. You're decision.<strong>

**Just a little something I copied on paper when I woke up from a fantastic dream. -Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe awakes in a very hot room.

She thinks to herself, "Shouldn't I be dead?"

The Uniter starts to get up, only to find she's in some kind of sticky bath. Then everything starts to faintly come back to her memory.

* * *

><p><em>As Chloe takes in a deep breath trying to ignore the searing pain in her stomach, her Mai hearing tunes into a faint rustling.<em>

_"Clara, I found her. I knew we were too late, I knew it!" A man stressed as he was coming into view._

_Chloe immediately started crawling away, she extracted her claws, she was least going to try and fight._

_"Now John, she has a little but of energy left, seeing as she can still phase to Mai form. Let's get her to the baths and we'll take it from there." The mysterious woman said calmly._

* * *

><p>Chloe instantly took in her surroundings.<p>

Against the back wall a couple of crates lay open, revealing what seems to be wax candles. On either sides it looks to be like electronic panels, used to open something.

Suddenly the wall to the Uniter's left slides to the right and two men walk in. Chloe immediately jumps up, bearing her claws.

"Now, now young grasshopper. We are not here to harm you. I'm Iyeremy Dimitriy Petrov, and this is Lyov Matvey. We were sent by Clara, also know as Frantz. She will be very amazed you came to. Now get dressed and we'll head up." The bald headed man announced, smirking.

The Uniter had seen that smirk before.

"Alek.." Chloe murmurs, as the bald headed man named Iyeremy (Jeremy in English.) gasped.

"Yo…you know Aleksandr?"

Chloe was at lost for words, before she knew it she threw herself into Iyeremy's arms and started sobbing.

"It's all my fault, I got him killed. He was my protector. I….I….lo…,"Then Chloe passed out.

* * *

><p>Alek awoke to a train rattling by, sending waves of vibrations through his body.<p>

"What the hell happened?" asked a figure coming towards him.

He instantly recognized Jasmine. His cousin.

As he took in his surroundings he noticed another body laying about 20 ft. away from the two. Alek instantly jumped up, hoping it was Chloe.

Valentina stirred as Alek slapped her cheeks.

"Valentina, where's Chloe," Alek rasped out in his British accent, as he continued to shake her shoulders.

"Where am I? Where's Chloe? We have to find her!" Valentina yelled as she jumped up.

"We were attacked by the Order. Before they knocked me down they said they have the Uniter!"

"They're going to kill her!" Jasmine croaked.

"She's alive. You three have to come with us."

All three heads turned to see three cloaked figures. Which we really big, and weren't at all harmless. After all, all six of them were Mai.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the person who anonymously reviewed, I know Jasmine's boyfriend was named Zane. I'm not a writer of the show so I can name the characters whatever I want. Sorry if that came off bitchy. No pun intended. **

**I do not TNLOCK. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"God damnit Iyeremy! I told you to take her a snack!" Clara screamed. Chloe passed out from the lack of nutrients. The poor girl was starved.<p>

Johnathan was making Chloe's favorite soup, homemade chicken soup with a pinch of cinnamon.

Clara and Lyov patiently waiting for Chloe to wake up. Iyeremy still trying to figure out how Chloe knew Aleksandr. Iyeremy couldn't believe his son had been in the same mile radius as him for the past three months and now he's dead. Aleksandr couldn't be dead if he's anything like his father, he knows how to survive.

"Iyeremy stop worrying about Aleksandr. I sent the triplets out to see if they could get any trace on the Uniter's protectors." whispered Lyov.

"But Chloe was going to say something before she passed out. Almost as if she were going to say she was in love with him. That's what's puzzling me."

The Uniter started stirring.

"Johnathan! Get the soup!" Clara roared.

After Chloe was fed they all sat in a circle. It's about time they all explain themselves.

"Chloe we're part of the Mai rescue team. We're all Mai. "

Chloe could tell she was lying. The man who made her the soup was human.

"Don't you dare lie to me. He's human," Chloe stated pointing at Johnathan.

"How did you know?" Clara asked extremely shocked.

"I could feel it. It's like he's a part of me. Not physically, but emotionally."

Johnathan immediately brightened up, Clara was smiling, and the others were awe struck.

"Chloe meet your father. I mean your adoptive one." knowingly said Clara.

"Hi Baby Girl." Johnathan cooed, going in for a hug.

Chloe shoved him hard.

"Don't you dare touch me! You left mom and me, the daughter you saved! Do you remember that? The daughter you wrote books with? The daughter youdid everything with! The one you loved, or was that a ploy too? I haven't had a father since the day he walked out 11 years ago!" Chloe screamed.

Clara looked utterly amazed, a wave of understanding cascaded over her face.

"As you wish. Maybe you and your fath- Johnathan can work things out in the future. But for now we need to locate your protectors."

* * *

><p>Gazing at a very odd looking house, Alek, Valentina and Jasmine, finally made it to the destination with the three giants.<p>

The house looked as if someone took a bulldozer to it then lit in on fire. At least the front door is still standing right?

"This is where you're keeping Chloe!" Alek growled shoving the 2nd burly man up against a tree. Earning startled looks from his two companions.

Did Alek have secret feelings? They've noticed the way he looks at her with protectiveness, adoration, irritation, love and admiration. Their constant bickering is cute. Valentina hoping one day they'll notice they're literally meant to be together.

Valentina had know since she first laid eyes on the two of them together. When Mai's are attracted to each other it's a very strong bond. The only time Mai's are attracted to each other is when Basset has made up her mind on who'll you'll be with for eternity. Valentina could easily tell Chloe was pushing her feelings for Alek to the side. Alek always acting like a jerk towards Chloe only made it easier for her to. He was always a Cocky jerk, he too, afraid to admit his true feelings to her.

Valentina was brought out of her train of thought, when they all heard a huge crash and a very familiar melodic voice screaming,

"Don't touch me!"

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but if I did, Alek wouldn't be so selfish.**

* * *

><p>Alek's Mai instincts took over and he took off towards the eerier building. The three giants close behind.<p>

"Aleksandr! Stop! We assure you she is fine." screamed the biggest burly man as the two others restrained him.

"If I were you I'd let me go." Alek seethed.

One of the restrainers thumped Alek in the back of the head. BIG mistake.

Alek lost it. He flipped the burly man over and got on top of him. Claws ready to slash his throat. One of the others gained on Alek but Alek precisely started throwing hits. Damaging the big man greatly. Alek had the advantage of being super fast, as compared to the size of the four men. The cloaked man, the biggest of them all launched Alek into the air, once Alek was low enough he swung his leg and side kicked the Brit into a nearby tree. Alek landed with an, "Umph." But he still got up. Clearly out of breath Alek tackled the man and they started wrestling. The outcome wasn't pleasant. Alek had won but not without the consequences. Alek had deep gashes in his chest, blood staining his shirt, and a busted lip. The man's face was clearly deformed. Alek ready to slash his throat, Jasmine grabbed Alek and towed him away to calm down.

"That..that was impossible. A boy his size can not take down 3 men of my size." said the eldest.

"Alek is very….protective of his loved ones. He felt as if you were threatening Chloe. Nothing would've stopped him. You're lucky he stopped when he did." stated Valentina, clearly proud of her nephew.

The door to the lair opened and out came 3 more men and two females. Valentina instantly recognized Chloe. At her side in an instant, checking for any injury's.

"Chloe, are you alright? You have to explain to me what happened."

"Where's Alek? Please tell me he's alright." Chloe cried.

"Chloe?" a British heavy accented voice called out.

In the next instant Chloe was in Alek's arms. Sobbing. Their embrace, as if it were their last.

"I thought I had got you killed." Chloe whispered in Alek's ear.

Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Resulting into Chloe and Alek to awkwardly dissemble themselves clearly embarrassed, muttering their sorry's. Up go the walls again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but are you really Aleksandr?" Said Iyeremy.

"Why wouldn't I be?" a very confused Alek replied.

Iyeremy burst into tears. He ran and grabbed Alek into a bear hug! Alek clearly disturbed, shoved him away.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your father."

"That did not just happen," Chloe gushed.

Alek stood completely still. This couldn't be happening. His only family left was Valentina and Jasmine. And technically they're not his family. He couldn't just accept this man into his life. That would be rude to Valentina and Jasmine. They raised him. They were the ones he loved. But this man knew so much about the family he never knew. Maybe they could make it work.

"I don't know what to say. I just can't accept you into my life. I already have a family. Valentina and Jasmine are my family and always will be. I'm truly sorry. " Alek softly replied.

"I understand. I truly do. I'm Iyeremy Dimitry Petrov. Here for the Uniters protection."

"I'm Lyov Matvey. Also here for protection."

"I'm Clara. Also known as Frantz. I'm the leader of the MRT."

"I'm Johnathan. Here for protection for my daugh-I mean the Uniter."

"And we're the triplets, here for the protector of the Uniter." Said the three men glaring at Alek.

Alek and Chloe asked if they could speak alone. As they were walking, Alek gave Chloe the explain look. They reached a fallen log and took a seat. Boy was this conversation going to be long.

"I was taken by the Order. They kept me in some kind of ware house that was close to the woods. They said mean things about everyone I loved. They tortured me with endless pain. I finally told them to just kill me, because I was convinced all of you were already dead. Whitley Rezza stabbed me in the stomach 5 times, then they left me out in the woods for the dead. Johnathan and Clara found me, brought me back here and put me in a wax bath to heal my wounds. I met Iyeremy and Lyov, then Johnathan revealed he was my dad, but I refused him. Then you guys showed up." Out of breath Chloe gave Alek the look that said it was his turn.

"I got attacked by 3 of the Order, I woke up near a train station with Jasmine and Valentina. We then met the triplets. They brought us back here and I heard you yell. I took off to find you, but they restrained me and hit me. I took them all out, but the biggest gave me some very bad slashes, otherwise that's when you guys came out."

Chloe didn't hear anything after slashes. She had to make sure Alek was okay. She finally noticed the blood dripping off Alek's shirt.

"Alek we have to get you back. You're really hurt. Please I don't want anything to happen to you."

Alek smirked. "Oh so you care about me?"

I umm….You're my protector, I can't be unprotected." Chloe saved herself from utter embarrassment. Alek was hurt by this. He knew he meant nothing to her. Only friendship.

"Let's go." he started walking away.

"Alek wait. I can't walk that fast, I still have my…" Chloe fell as someone out a smelly rag over her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own!**

* * *

><p>Chloe slumped helplessly as her kidnapper dragged her away. Alek having no clue she was taken, he had taken off on a full sprint before Chloe could finish her sentence, like she did anyway.<p>

"I had no idea it would be this easy. I thought they'd have her protected and armed at all times. Stupid little girls, never paying attention. Mom is going to be happy about this one." said the man as her was shoving the Uniter's unconscious body into a big black van.

Meanwhile, Alek stops running and slumps against a tree.

"How could I have been so stupid! I let it show that it hurt me. I should've just ignored it. Chloe can't find out I'm in love with her. If she does it will mean major embarrassment for me." Alek lifted his head, noticing he wasn't able to tune into Chloe's heartbeat.

As Alek approached where he had left her, she was no where in sight. No trace or smell what so ever.

Alek only thought one thing,

"I WILL find her, if it's the last thing I do."

Valentina and Clara were extremely upset in Alek, when he returned telling them Chloe was missing. They couldn't understand what made him so angry in the first place.

"Aleksandr, what made you so angry with Chloe that you would leave her side?"

"She…uh…she said something that disturbed me." Alek hurriedly replied.

"Oh no. Alek I told you, you shouldn't. You know how much this complicates things now. I can't ugh!" Valentina splurged, slightly irritated.

"You, boy, you're in love with her?" Johnathan growled, pointing at Alek.

'No! I can't stand her. She is such a pest. Always doing dangerous pointless things. Like running off with those human friends of hers. Or with that human boy. Brian. She's so stubborn, like the way she goes without breakfast, or the way she bosses me around using the Uniter card. The way she tortures me when she leaves me with only half of a sentence. She is just so beautiful, with the way she smiles when she's with Paul and Amy…." Alek quickly caught himself before he went any further.

" I can't stand her as you can see. Now can we all shut up so we can make up a plan on how we're going to get her back!"

"Oh right. Um….we'll send the triplets out, they'll track, and figure out where she has been taken. Once that is all figured out, we'll send Valentina, Jasmine, Alek, Iyeremy, and Lyov in to rescue her. If anything threatens her life risk your own. She only has 1 left." Clara laid out.

Jasmine and Alek headed down to change into their gear.

"You like her Alek. I know you do." whispered Jasmine.

"Jasmine. Don't be so ridiculous. I hate her. HATE her. Understand. I only watch her because I have too."

Little did they know. Poor little Chloe was only a few hundred feet away and she heard the whole conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chloe was having an extremely hard time taking it all in. First she reunites with her father, second she gets kidnapped again and third Alek hates her. She couldn't stop the panic attack. The Uniter's chest heaving at vast speeds as her 'friends' come to check on her.<p>

"Mom. She's having trouble breathing. I don't know what's going on. She can't die, we haven't lured Clara in."

Chloe's vision starting to spot. She felt voices, shaking, terror, and hatred. She could feel herself crying. Crying her heart out. Her eyes were waterfalls as she took it all in. All anyone wanted her for anymore was bait. She could see herself and her mom having a picnic, like they used to when she was little. Sitting under the same oak tree that had been in the small suburb of San Fran they lived in for years. Eating the PB&J sandwiches with just a dab of honey in the middle.

It all changed once Chloe felt something insert itself in her left wrist.

All the Uniter saw was darkness. She felt death, smelt death, tasted death on her tongue. But it wasn't her dying. Instantly she could see herself in a cramped room chained to a molded cement wall. Before her eyes was one of the most horrific sites she's ever seen. All her loved ones bound to a single stake. Wood laid out all around them. Their tear streaked faces boring into her soul. And all she could do was watch as men in brown cloaks dowsed them in gasoline. She cried out so many times her voice broke into a sob. The only thing she could seem to see was flames. A big ball of flames. Screams engulfed in death. It was all her fault.

Chloe came to, pain searing from her left wrist. Someone had embedded a needle with a drip. The medicine stung as it swam through her veins. The Uniter started to go into shock. Just what they wanted.

They finally had enough to lure Clara and the others in.

They killed her family. She had to watch Clara slit her brothers and fathers throat one by one as she hid in the closet. She had no where to hide. The memory replays in her mind day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, it's all she thinks about. She wants revenge and she's bound to get it.

"I Lorraine Popil will see them all dead."

Chloe awoke with no pain. She awoke a new person, she alone felt stronger. Like she had some sort of new ability. She closed her eyes to relax, a vision. A vision of Baset. Baset and her people gathering food in the ancient jungle. Anubis and the Jackals hunting for prey. Horus and it's people flying the skies. Even man kind, worshipping all three gods. The vision was full of respect and love.

"I see you're awake. Finally it is time boys. Get them on the phone." said a woman. She seemed to be there leader.

This woman looked oddly familiar, like Chloe had seen her before. That's right. The woman at the coffee shop. The Uniter would catch glances her way when she was at work. Chloe thought nothing of it, just thought an innocent bystander.

Why did this woman want Chloe? Why did she need her for bait? So many questions flashed through Chloe's mind. All the Uniter wanted was to be rescued and saved from this terrible place. Never in her mind had she been so scared.

Scared of death.

* * *

><p>The group had located Chloe and her captures. They were just about 2 city blocks away. Alek was so excited. His Chloe was so close. She would be safe soon.<p>

"Let's go, Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek, we'll lead you in and you hide in the shadows. I'll settle was has to be settled." Clara stated.

"Clara, what exactly needs to be settled?"

"I have some business to settle. The woman who has Chloe her name is Lorraine Popil. I killed her family 20 years back. They were part of the Mexico Order. They killed my whole family. I had no one left. She was just a girl when it happened but she still holds the grudge against me. I've tried to ignore her for years. After all she had nothing to do with the Order at that age. I think that is why she has taken Chloe. To get back at all Mai. We have to get to Chloe before she takes her last life."

* * *

><p>"Another ware house seriously," thought the ready to fight Alek.<p>

Anything could happen now. The triplets were leading them through the underground sewage lines, this would lead them to the room right next to where the Uniter was being held hostage. Once they got through the Triplets checked the hallways. The protectors snuck through the door of the Uniter's room.

No one could stand to look at Chloe. Especially Alek. She was full of cuts and looked absolutely exhausted. They had tortured her non-stop. Beat her till she was unconscious. Never fed her. Only gave her enough water for her to survive. She wanted to be rescued.

"Please…..I need….you." Chloe sputtered, voice as scratchy as hay. The Uniter knew it was useless to try and reach out to them. They would never hear her. But she was wrong. They all cringed at the sound of her voice. How could someone do this to a 16 year old girl. She was only a child.

Suddenly 2 men came barging through the door.

"Hello my lady, are you ready for some play time?" the fat one cooed.

Chloe silently looked up and spit in his face, she was rewarded with a slap in the temple. Alek almost jumped in, but Jasmine put her hand on his shoulder.

"When will you learn? No one cares about you and you know it. I know you heard what the fake pretty boy said. He hates you. He's never liked you. He finds you annoying. He only interacts with you because it's his job." the pug faced man said.

"You tell me this everyday! I know what I heard! Stop reminding me." Chloe screamed, using everything she had in her. Alek cringed.

"Then why must you cry everyday Chloe King? Why oh why? You already know no one is coming to save you. If they do it means nothing to him, it's only his job."

"Why must you treat me like this? I don't care if it's only a job to him, his job means everything to him. He will save me. No feelings at all, he will save me."

A woman around Clara's age, mid-forties, walked into the room, and instantly slapped Chloe.

"Good morning, now let's get on with the show."

An old frail woman pushed a cart in with all these utensils. Scalpels, drills, different knives and torches.

"My dear, what would you want today, raw or cooked?" The woman said, evil slurred in her menacing tone. There was no way in hell Alek was going to just stand here and watch Chloe be tortured. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"NOW!" Iyeremy screamed.

And the war for Chloe's life has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It all happened in an instant. Chloe had no idea that they had been in the same room.<p>

Jasmine quickly came to Chloe's side and unbound her from the metal chair bolted to the floor. Chloe instantly slumped over, so beat down she couldn't even hold herself up. Jasmine started dragging Chloe to the other side of the room away from the action, but not before the old lady with the cart, threw a crowbar. The crowbar skimmed Jasmine but got Chloe in the leg. Chloe cried out in pain as Jasmine dropped her and went after the lady.

The men who had tortured her for days made their way towards her. They're not finished with her, not just yet. Before they got to Chloe she started dragging herself, failing drastically. The pug man grabbed her ankle and started dragging her backwards, snapping her ankle with little effort. Alek heard Chloe's scream of pain and was instantly throwing the guys against the wall. He quickly picked the Uniter up in his arms and set her down against the wall. Giving her one last look before returning to battle.

The protectors were easily out numbered, as more men in cloaks swarmed the room. Everyone stopped as they listened to the evil woman scream,

"I've been waiting for this day, Clara."

The protectors had been held back by two burly men each as another cart rolled in. Different assorted knives, layering the top tray, just like the one before. The cart stopped in front of Lyov. The man quickly picked up a very sharp odd looking knife, no one was able to identify. The man stepped back and got ready to lunge, but Chloe stopped him right before he inserted the knife into Lyov Matvey's chest.

"Stop! Please, don't kill them, kill me. If the Uniter has perished the Mai have no hope at all. Just please, don't kill them. I'm the one you want. Your family was killed because they were protecting me, the Uniter. I'm on my last life anyways. Just kill me." Chloe was no standing, sobbing erratically, in the middle of the room.

"No!" Alek snarled, struggling to get to Chloe as the man strode towards her. He grabbed her from the back and put the knife against her throat,

"Is that so? Lorraine, do you agree kill the girl?"

"It's so funny, how true love can change someone's thoughts so quickly. Isn't that right Chloe. You love him, you always have, you'd do anything to keep him breathing. I might just kill him, then you. Leave the rest to run for the money. It'd be the ultimate show, him dying for a girl he hates, and the girl who's in love with him, watching his final breath." grunted Clara.

"It's funny what you'll do for the one you love," the mysterious man said.

"No one is dying on our watch except for you," a familiar growling voice sounded from the door.

The real fight had just begun.

"Jackals!" screamed Valentina.

Jasmine and Alek instantly recognized Kai and his family.

"No they're okay," they reassured.

Kai's father lunged for the man who was holding Chloe, the man lunged the knife into his thigh, Kai's father grunted in pain but quickly recovered. Meanwhile, Alek pounced on the man who slapped Chloe, the man slipped out a pocket knife and cut Alek's cheek, Alek slapped it away, tasting blood on his lips, he rolled them over, the man now on top and kicked up his legs, sending the man flying.

Alek was instantly at the mans side, clawing him in the face, he tackled the man and laid punch after punch, the mans face clearly distorted.

"Didn't your mum teach you any manners! Never hit a women. Never," with that statement said Alek slashed his throat. Everyone was fighting for Chloe's life. Lorraine cowering in the corner of the dark and dusty room, Chloe trying to fight with them, Valentina and Jasmine taking down 3 men in cloaks, and Clara and her team fighting 9 more.

Alek jumped into a protective stance in front of Chloe. If anyone was dying it would be him, protecting Chloe. The 3 men came at all corners, Alek trying his best to keep them away from Chloe. Chloe wasn't much help, trying to shove around him to help.

"Chloe stop!" Alek growled as he threw an attacker across the room.

Chloe only managed to grunt and continue trying to fight. Alek was distracted by Valentina getting slashed in the chest, he didn't have time to react when he saw the attacker gaining on his left. He managed to punch Alek right in the jaw, stunning him for a couple seconds, Alek swung his claws, managing to get him in the chest, the man cried out and fell to the ground. Little did Alek know there was an attacker right behind him, Chloe hadn't noticed either because of her blurry vision. A knife went through Alek's lower back, piercing his kidney. Alek fell to his knee's as the breath swooshed out of him. No one noticed the bloody Brit lying on the floor, as they were all too preoccupied with killing their prey. As Kai finished off the last of the men, he noticed the heavy breathing protector lying in a puddle of blood, he was at his aid in an instant.

"ALEK! Come on buddy, you can't leave us! We need you." Kai urged, trying to keep Alek from going unconscious.

No one ever thought the prophecy was correct, after all Chloe could kiss humans.

_The soul protector will fall to his death for the life of the Uniter._

* * *

><p>I made the prophecy part up. Don't hate. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is extremely short. It literally pained me to stop writing where I did. I didn't plan for this to be cut so short. My sister is just now heading to the hospital because she's in labor, so my mom made me cut it short. I may have more up tonight or tomorrow by the latest. I'm sincerely sorry.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as Alek tried to speak, only resulting into him sputtering blood everywhere. Jasmine started sobbing, Valentina crying silently and Kai was screaming at Alek to stay. Alek and Kai had actually become very close. No one wanted to lose the cocky Brit who thought he knew everything. The rest shook their heads, as Iyeremy stood silently watching his only son dying.<p>

Chloe has absolutely no idea what was happening. She had passed out from exhaustion a couple of seconds after Alek was stabbed. Now as she was finally coming to all she could hear was someone crying hysterically. Chloe instantly jumped up with everything she had, searching for the crying person, only to find the one she loves dying on the hard, freezing concrete floor. Chloe couldn't get by his side fast enough. Kai took the hint a scooted away. Chloe held Alek in her arms as Alek smiled and Chloe cried.

"Alek you have to stay, you have to stay with me. You can't leave me alone."

Alek took one final breath before his golden brown eyes closed. Chloe's tears of love staining his face. Chloe leaned down for one final kiss. Not knowing everything was about to change.

Baset had granted Chloe with 9 more lives, when she had willingly gave up her last life for the ones she loved. So what did the kiss have to do with anything?


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry I didn't get updated when I said I would, but having a baby I guess is a big deal. Lol Like I said before hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This kiss. It was like none other kiss that has ever been exchanged before. The force and energy, was completely out of this world. The bystanders watched as Chloe laid a gentle but passionate kiss on Alek's lifeless lips. Chloe trembled as she felt no movement in return, why had she have to be the Uniter? Why did she have to be the savior of a legendary race, destined to fall in love for eternity? Why couldn't she be a regular teen, new boy drama everyday? Well Chloe had boy drama but it was always the same boys.<p>

Why did Alek have to be so hard headed? Why did he think he had to always be there to intercept the path of danger when ever it veered her way? A million thoughts flew through the Uniter's mind as she kept her lips to his. She felt as if she was losing energy.

Then she felt it, the searing pain everywhere. As if she was dying. But it was unexplainable, the pain was so excruciating. She felt herself being thrown away from his body, someone screaming, someone repeating a phrase over and over.

* * *

><p>Then she saw herself, she was in a meadow, a meadow full of summer lilies. She was laying in the middle staring up at the clouds. The smell of the nature living and talking around her gave her a sense of freedom, a sense of life. But that wouldn't explain the dying feeling she felt.<p>

She could feel someone lying next to her; she could hear their steady heartbeat as she tried turning her head. For some odd reason she was unable to, but it didn't worry her. She knew this stranger as she lay in meadow, only thinking about happiness. Lying there, thinking of absolutely nothing, Chloe's mind was a blank mind bomb.

Little did she know she was losing another life. Then she felt a burning sensation all over her body. She started screaming. This wasn't like her other deaths. It felt like she was roasting alive. She kept screaming.

"HELP ME" Chloe screamed wishing he was there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Alek's eyes shot open.<p>

"Aunt Val!" he yelled. "Aunt Valentina" She came rushing from Chloe's side.

"Your alive" She said.

"Yes but I don't know how. I know what Chloe felt." Then they both heard it. Her screaming. I'm not sure who didn't hear it. The protectors ran to her side with the rest of the group, who were not sure on what to do with the 17 yr old girl, to find the Uniter convulsing. What in the world was going on. Alek held her in his arms.

"Its okay, everything is gonna be okay." Then she was still. Her breathing stopped. The Uniter was dead.

* * *

><p>Finally she felt the pain stop. Chloe could feel someone holding her. Strong and muscular. The Uniter's eyes started to flutter.<p>

"Alek, " the only thing she whispered. He was alive. Her Alek was alive.

"You're alive." It rolled out of Chloe's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"What happened? Did I die again?" Alek looked at her worried and nervous. Valentina simply just nodded.

"But how? Nothing happened. How could I have died?" Chloe asked. Extremely antsy.

"We'll see what we can find, but for now we have to get some place safe." Valentina stated. Motioning for the rest to get up.

But what never crossed their minds was, how the hell was Alek alive, there was no way in hell he would've survived that wound unless some sort of Baset magic was involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They all made it back to the pent house safely, with no threats. Alek and Chloe were told to clean up. Valentina handed Chloe a pair of sweats and sent Jasmine into the room to make sure Chloe didn't faint. The last thing they needed was the Uniter fainting in the shower. Alek's wounds were fully healed, which was very surprising to the San Francisco leader. It was as if they were sharing a life, but that was totally preposterous. The Mai have no such thing in their history.<p>

Chloe needed help standing in the shower so Jasmine had to hold her up but look the other way, extremely hard and awkward to do. They have to feed Chloe on little amounts because if they feed her too fast she will die. Alek was perfectly fine, he jumped in the shower and was out in 5 minutes. Chloe finally got done rinsing her hair after 30 minutes as Jasmine shut off the water. Chloe got herself in her own clothes after 20 minutes of Jasmine patiently waiting. Chloe was extremely exhausted, she had no energy, but she was willing herself to hold her own. Jasmine swiftly put her arm under Chloe's and supported most of her weight as they made they're way to the main room.

There was water and snack foods waiting for Chloe. Chloe fell in love once she laid eyes on the food. She was famished. Food looked almost Alien to her as Jasmine handed her a cracker, urging Chloe to take small bites. Chloe could barely contain herself. The food tasted so amazing. It was like a kid who was trying Ice-cream for the first time.

Valentina came out soon after, looking amazed, but about something else. Alek following soon after, but from a different room. Alek sat on the other side of Chloe, gazing at her intently. Valentina cleared her throat, beginning the discussion,

"You seem to have created an extremely strong bond with Alek, Chloe. One that can never be broken, only by death." Alek and Chloe extremely confused, how could they create bonds with each other when they don't even associate with one another.

"The kiss Chloe, when you kissed Alek, you gave him your life. The kiss transferred your life into him, so technically you should be dead, well so we thought. Iyeremy, ended up finding out that if the Uniter gives her last life for another, she will be granted with 9 more lives. So you my dear are back up." Valentina said this with out the slightest discomfort.

"So…um…how doe's the um…bond fit into this?" Chloe said uncomfortably, knowing Alek just found out about her kissing him.

"You created a bond with Alek like no other. Only death can break the bond. By death I mean, Chloe dying her last life, or Alek dying. It's never happened before. But the bond consists of inner mind radar. If Alek is in danger, you, Chloe will sense the same with Chloe. We're not sure what else comes with this bond, but hopefully we'll find out. Now I'll leave you to finish eating Chloe, but don't eat too fast. I know how good it tastes, but we don't need you to die again."

"So you kissed me?" Alek smirked after Valentina left.

"Um…" Chloe ran to her room, well walked, considering she could barely move. Somehow moisture poured out of her eyes, as she cried. Alek was such a jerk. She knew he didn't like her so why did he have to pretend he did.

"He wouldn't want to be with me anyway. I'm a ticking death bomb." Chloe sobbed.

Jasmine knocked on the door lightly,

"Chloe, I'm sorry he doesn't like you, but you shouldn't cry. You should just get over him. You shouldn't cry over someone who is a jerk. I know he's my cousin but he can be a cocky asshole most of the time. Just forget about him, okay?" Jasmine murmured pulling Chloe into a hug.

"It's okay. Maybe it's for the best. But this whole bond thing is going to be so complicated. Me loving him, him hating me."

"I'm sorry."

"I just can't believe you're taking my side."

"I mad at him. He shouldn't have said all those mean things about you. I at least thought he liked you as a friend."

"I'm only a job Jasmine, always have been, always will be. I'm going to hit the pillow," yawned Chloe.

Alek heard every word, why did girls always have to come to conclusions? Why couldn't they understand that boys are scared to show their feelings too. They're not all heartless jerks. Some are caring, sweet, faithful, loving human beings. They only put off as a jerk, because they're afraid of rejection. If Chloe wanted to think that then, Alek's going to give her a show. He was tired of trying to play it cool.

He still had a little feelings for Mimi, she was a good distraction. But Chloe was the one he loved. Tomorrow he's going to give Mimi a call, and ask her if she wants to spend a couple weeks with him. Valentina doesn't mind as long as they don't sexually bond. Mimi has mentioned it to Alek a few times, but he explains to her on how they're too young to understand what love is, even though he loves Chloe. He's positive of it. But if she wants to be too stubborn that's her own loss. These next few weeks with Mimi are going to be great. No more Chloe taking up all his time. Jasmine will be on Uniter duty from now on. That's how it always plays out.

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up feeling a hundred percent better; she could faintly feel a second beating in her chest. It felt like the sound of Alek's,<p>

"Maybe it's a part of the bond," Chloe thought aloud. She heard a loud thud and a few swear words. She laughed, Alek was up. Maybe she'll talk to him this morning.

"CHLOE! Come eat your eggs!" Jasmine yelled.

"Or Alek's going to take em," Jasmine forgot to add.

Alek grunted as he heard Jasmine screaming at Chloe, damn right he was going to take them. He was so hungry, but isn't every boy. He strutted out to the dining room, taking a seat and piling his plate with fruit and pancakes. Valentina was only a mom on Sunday's. She'll cook breakfast and do house work, everything a 'mom' was supposed to do everyday. But everyone loved Valentina the way she was.

When Chloe came out, she looked magnificent, as if she was never held captive. Jasmine choked on her food, as did Alek.

"I'm thinking the fast healing part is part of the bond," Chloe blushed.

"Yeah probably," Alek hurriedly said, remembering he has to forget about the ignorant blonde.

"Valentina, is it alright if Mimi comes and stays a couple of weeks? I asked her this morning and she said she wouldn't mind." Alek beggged.

"Of course, Aleksandr. You know she's always welcomed here," Valentina said with discomfort, how could she have been wrong? She thought she had it all down, the two teens, Alek and Chloe, had feelings for each other. Maybe she looked into it too far, who knew.

"Um…don't take this wrong, but why did you invite Mimi over Alek, I thought you guys were done with you deal?" Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Can't I have fun? You had fun with James," everyone cringed," before we found out about him, she has fun with her human," Alek sneered his gaze landing on Chloe, "So I deserve to have some fun myself."

"I just…um…I thought you had feelings for someone else."

"I did. But those feelings died, when the girl and her friend concluded that I was stupid and a heartless jerk, and before you ask I'm not giving her name."

Chloe, Valentina, and Jasmine were taken back. What was up with Alek? They better not ask, he'll more in likely throw a fit.

"Oh um….I'm going to head home….Uh…thank you for….um saving me again." Chloe whispered, fast walking to the door. Running into Mimi, as she was dragging her luggage in. Looks like she'll be here for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a few days. 1st week of school is crazy. The first day I had Algebra homework, we also have to go through this stupid speeches about how now that we're freshman it really matters like everyday. Stupid school even though I love it, Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was hard for Chloe to have to watch Alek look at Mimi. Even if it was lust, it broke who heart into a million shards every time. Why couldn't she have been stronger and just come out about her feelings for him? She never really loved, or even liked Brian; she thought she did, because he was the closest thing to human. He made her feel<p>

Human with the little hours they spent together. Chloe never meant to lead anyone on. Brian ended up falling in love with Chloe. She had no response so he automatically took it the wrong way. That happened the day Mimi showed up. The Uniter had no one now, only Jasmine, Amy and Paul. Alek tried his hardest to stay away from her; he was always coming up with excuses when it came to something to do with Chloe. He even refused to guard Chloe unless Mimi was with him. Most of the time Mimi disagreed.

Mimi hates Chloe. Not just for the fun of it, but because she knows how close Alek and Chloe really are. But if Alek wants to ignore Chloe and shut her out of her life. Maybe even forget about her, Mimi was up for the job. Alek and Mimi are meant to be together or so she thinks. She's determined to get what she wants, nothing blocking her way. She wants Alek more than anything she's ever wanted. With him wanting to forget about Chloe, just makes it safer for the both. She may have to physically threaten Alek or Chloe if it otherwise changes. She loves Alek more than anything, and if she has to harm him to show him that he loves her too, she will no regrets.

"Chloe get up, it's Friday! Last day of school for the next two weeks," Meredith King yelled, hitting the door with bruising force. This was her 3rd time she had to inform the Uniter. There was no way she could afford to take Chloe to school, she had a huge meeting with an Architect this morning and she's already running late. The only response she heard was,

"Mom, I don't feel good."

Meredith King stepped into Chloe's room, instantly cringing at the humidity in the room. Chloe looked absolutely horrible. Pale as a Ghost on a white Christmas, Chloe leaned over her bed to puke up her stomach contents in her lime green, polka dotted trash can. Sweat forcing her hair to stick to her fore head. Meredith rushed to her side, holding her hair.

"Oh baby, how'd you get sick? No never mind that question you're staying home. Do you think one of your friends could stop in at lunch and check on you? I know, I'm sorry but I have this huge meeting today, I can't miss it." Meredith said as she saw the helpless look painted on Chloe's face.

"Yeah, I'll call Amy. She'll probably bring Jasmine and Paul, is that alright?"

"Of course. I just want you to get better. I highly doubt they'll want to get sick, so I'll leave some masks outside on the center piece. I love you, no implied."

"I love you too mom." Chloe swooshed out, hunching over a second time.

Amy picked her phone up on the first ring, like she always does. Always coming to the conclusion that something is wrong.

"Amy I need you to," Chloe hunched over the trash can, and got it all out before she continued to speak, "…come over at lunch, my mom made me some soup, and she wants me to try and eat it."

"I'm coming right now! My bestie needs me; I'm bringing Paul and Jasmine." Amy squealed, but it was a painful squealed.

In a matter of minutes, five teens trudged through the King household, as it lay eerily silent. Suddenly they here someone throwing up violently, Jasmine was up the stairs immediately after him. As they came to the door, the sounds were a million times louder, Jasmine turned the door knob, but before they made they're way into the room Chloe screamed,

"No! The table right next to my door in the hallway has masks. You're going to want to put them on."

Each teen slid one on, the fifth teen, hating the feeling. As they finally made it all the way into the room they all gasped in horror. Chloe's feet could be seen lying in her bathroom doorway, her body convulsing with her heavy shakes, crying from puking way too much. Amy sped to her side holding up her hair.

"Oh ma God, Chloe, you look horrible, and you're burning up! Jasmine we need to get her medicine or something."

Jasmine ran downstairs as she got an ice pack. The 2 boys waiting patiently for Chloe and Amy to come out of the bathroom. No one thought he'd volunteer to come; he's been ignoring and refusing anything that had to do with Chloe for weeks, ever since he invited his 'friend.' But now that he sent her home, he suddenly wants everything to do with the Uniter. Amy and Chloe came stumbling out of the bathroom, once Chloe's eyes landed on him, she instantly jumped back,

"You-you need to leave. I don't want you here."

"Chloe please, don't do this I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I thought we were at least friends. Friends don't treat friends the way you treated me. You broke me! You broke me into this vulnerable little baby. I cry every night because I hurt you. I don't want you here right now. Maybe later but now, I need to focus on getting better. I want you to leave, please." He gave her a look of disapproval.

"Aleksandr, you heard her, now come on Clara wants to speak with us." Iyeremy said from the doorway, everyone screamed except for the 5th teen.


End file.
